April Fools
by mousybrown
Summary: A Bet between Spike and Angel goes wrong when Buffy leaves for New York thinking Angel loves her. After fiding out the truth she returns five years later to discover a completely differnt angel! AU
1. The Bet

April Fools

Rating-id say Pg13

Couples-B/A X/A S/F C/D and W/O

Disclaimer- Buffy, angel and all other characters ate not in any way associated with me so I don't know why your asking .If they were I would of killed Riley and Cordy would have stayed the best Bitch in Sunnydale. Riley fans beware this one is not for you.  
Feedback- a vamp needs blood

Summary- An April Fools joke by Angel may just loose him his best friend and the person he loves. AU

**Part one**

To Buffy it was just another day as she walked into Colage on the 31st of March. It was Sunny and the birds were singing happily but thats not the way she felt. She still had her hangover from last night when her,Angel,Spike and Faith all went out to a club in LA. She knew she should of passed and done her History assinment instead but she didnt and thats why she spent till three this morning doing it. She looked over to the gangs normal spot on campus to find they wern't there. they had stayed longer in LA last night so they must be worse than her.  
Sundenly she felt an hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face her worst nightmare. A Grinning Riley Finn. It was discusting the way he did that.  
"Hey Buffy, wondered if you wanted to come out tonight. To you know...a club or sumthin." he grinned again showing his yellowly teeth.  
"Sorry Riley but im busy i got a thing. You know."  
"Yeh a thing. Thats ok. maybe some other time like tomorrow"  
God would this guy ever leave her alone. She had to think of another excuss and fast cause no way in hell was she going anywhere with him. Just to be seen talking to him was bad enough.  
"Actually Riley im busy then too. I got to...um...go to mum's for dinner and im busy all next week to with study. You know me. A busy beaver."  
"Ok Maybe another time. anyway i gotta get to class. Bye"  
"Yeh bye. See you soon."  
Not. she mumbled to her-self. Looking down at her watch she relised that she too had to get to her upcoming lecture. Adjusting her backpack so it was more confortable she walked on down the sidewalk.  
  
"Are you sure man"  
"yeh in a big way. She sooo fancies you."  
"But shes my best mate. I would know if she felt like that. I can tell that kind of thing with women"  
"Angel. Shes good at keeping secrets. you and I both know that."  
"She can't be good if you figured it out. Hang on. How did you figure it out."  
"Faith told me"  
"and Faith is a reliable source."  
"yes she is. she said when she went over to Buffy's last week her notebook was lying on her desk and it had in a little heart I Love Angel "That could be anyone"  
"yeh because there loads of people she know's called Angel. god man. will you wake up and realise your best friend loves you"  
"she does not and i'll prove it to you."  
"how. ask her. she'll definatly say no if you do it like that."  
"Spike. She'll say no and mean it. OK."  
"Care to bet on that"  
"What??"  
"Well lets make a bet. It's April Fools Day tomorrow right." "Right and..." "Well how about you tell buffy that you love her and that you want to make a go of it and if she tells you she loves you back or says yes then you give me your car."  
"And what if she says no"  
"then i give you my motorbike that i know you've been eying up."  
"Spike. I don't know. this seems a bit nasty."  
"Well if she doesn't have feelings for you like you say she doesn't then its not being nasty and you have nothing to worry about. but on the other hand if she does have feelings for you, then mate, your gonna have some making up to do.  
"Fine, i'll do it, but only to prove your wrong.


	2. Leaving

**Part two**

(April 1st. april Fools Day)

Buffy was tired. She had only had two hours sleep again after staying up last night to watch the reruns of Dawson's creek with Cordelia who insisited on watching it whether Buffy wanted to or not. Cordelia was one of Buffy's mates from high school. They didn't see each other very often as Cordelia had moved to New York to persue her dream of acting. Willow and Xander were also in town for a while but had made excuses not to come round as they knew what Cordelia was like.  
Climbing out of bed Buffy slowly rose and stumbled down the stairs to find her mum cooking pancakes for breakfast.  
"mmmmm. that smells nice"  
"Thanks Honey.They'll be ready in a minute. Wash your hands and grab a seat."  
Even though Buffy was at collage she still lived with her mum. she knew it was uncool and not away to get boys attention but it was cheaper in the long run so she beared with it. well she would for now. "Mum. Can i tell you something. It's kinda important and im not sure if i wanna do it cause i got all my friends here and your here and stuff.."  
"Buffy, Just spit it out"  
"Cordelia asked me if i wanted to move to New York with her,Willow and Xander. she said its easy enough to transfer and stuff. Its meant to be fun"  
"Buffy. Of course you can. I really dont mind. Ive got Giles now and as long as you still come and visit i have no problem with it."  
"Thanx Mum. Your a star. I'm just gonna pop over the road and see what Angel says."  
Jumping up she gave her mum a hug and ran out the house.  
"What about your pancakes hunny.." Joyce shouted but she was already gone. "that girl" she mumbled to her-self.  
  
(Angel's House)  
"Spike. I can't." "no you shut up" "you wouldn't" "Well fuck you"  
Angel slammed the phone down onto the reciever. he hated that guy. God. He just didn't want to hurt Buffy's feelings but if he didn't do it now apparently Spike was gonna tell her about the april fools and that would get him into big trouble with Buffy.  
Hearing a knock on the door he walked down the hallway to answer it. Standing at the door stood his best friend. God she looked good today. With her blond hair down and her hazel eyes sparkling. Forget good she looked beutiful. Ok angel. where are these thoughts coming from. she is your best friend and no way in hell are you going to think about her that way.  
"hey angel. can i come in. I got some big news"  
"um sure. What is it"  
"Im moving to New York"  
"Your what!!"  
"Well cordelia invited me. she said it was cool. I didn't think you'd mind cause theres nothing exactly keeping me here."  
"What about me?"  
"Angel. Your my best friend and of course i'd miss you but at least we can still keep in touch."  
"Buffy, i dont wanna just keep in touch. I wanna see you everyday at collage. I want to sit next to you and hold your hand when you get scared of going to the denstist. I wanna look out for you like a best friend should"  
"You still can look out for me, just not see me everyday. its not like i won't be visiting. I'll come back for the holidays and maybe even some weekends but this is what i want. I'll miss you of course but it's not the end of the world."  
"If its what you want but i'll miss you Buffy. I wish you wern't going"  
"Well if you can give me one good reason to stay then i will."  
Buffy looked up hopefully at him waiting for an answer. Part of her mind wanted to go but the other wanted to stay. To stay here with him.  
"There is no reason buffy" Angel looked away. "You go and have fun and remember that i'll always be there if you need me"  
"Yeh i will. Bye Angel. I'll see you soon."  
"Bye Buffy. I love you"  
Buffy turned suddenly to look at Anegl in shock. had he just sayed he loved her. he had never done that before. Not even in a friendly way.  
" I love you to Angel" she said in reply and walked out the door taking one last look at Angel.  
Angel lifted his head slightly from his thoughts. Did he just tell her he loved her and did she just say she loved him too. he didn't mean to say anything like that. he meant to say all the normal things people say like have a nice time and send me a postcard. Now she probabily thought that he loved her.  
"Shit"


	3. Coming home

Chapter 3 (Twon months later. New York)  
Two months had gone by since the last time Buffy had seen Angel or any of her other friends from sunnydale. She missed them loads but she was having such a good time in New York that she didn't go back for her autumn break. Things had been looking up for Buffy. she had got a part time job in a Designer store (meaning she got half price clothes) and she was doing great at her new collage. Not to mention how fun the night life was. She could stay out half the night with Cordy, will and xander and still have time to do essays and sleep. So life was great. She was was young, free and single. Single.Thats the obly problem she had. She knew she should try and get a boyfriend it was just that she couldn't help thinking about what Angel had said before she left. He had told her he loved her and she felt the same but they hadn't spoke much since and when they did it was just normal stuff. like "how are you" and "whats collage like" ect. She hoped that maybe her return to Sunnydale this weekend would help her to sort things out with him. Yeh, maybe it would and maybe they could both get together some time in the future.  
  
(Angel's house)  
"Oi Angel, get up. spike's here"  
"K mum. send him up"  
Angel lifted his head of the pillow and pulled on a pair of sweetpants and a t-shirt. He turned to see the door of his bedroom and his bleached blond mate walk in.  
"Hey Angel. Whats up?"  
"Sleep. well that was until you came up"  
"oh, ha ha, very funny. Look i wanted to know if you wanted to do something this weekend. That girl Darla who fancies you is staying with Faith for the weekend and we were going to go Bronzing."  
"Can't spike. Im busy"  
"What with. What could be more important then hanging with your mates and a hot chick all night. Unless.."  
"Unless what" Angel sighed. he hated it when Spike got like this.  
"Unless you already have a date"  
"No Spike i don't. Buffy is coming back from New York for the weekend and i wanted to spend some time with her."  
"oh. you mean like together time or what?"  
"No i mean best friend time. Like we used to"  
"Angel, my man. Remember you told me what happened before she left. About how you told her you loved her by accident and how she said the same thing straight back to you"  
"Well yeh i remember, but it was just an accident. Whats that got to do with anything?"  
"Well now she's gonna think you like her in that way and things are going to be different. Very different. You know in the kind of akward, i don't know what to say way."  
" No it won't. we both didn't mean what we said and she's probabaily got a boyfriend anyway!"  
" yeh sure whatever man. Just think about this. When you talk to her, is it like you used to or is it different. When you think about her, do you think differntly to what you used to and this weekend do you really think, that after what you both said, things are going to be normal?"  
"Spike...."  
"No don't say anything. Just think about what i've said and if you change your mind about coming give me a buzz. I know Darla would love to see you there"  
Spike started to walk out the door when he stopped and turned back around.  
"oh and Angel."  
"yeh"  
"Your car. It drives like a dream" spike chuckled and walked down the stairs.  
" I soo hate my life" Angel mumbled to him-self from upstairs. he didn't mean to tell Buffy he loved her and when he told Spike what had happened he demanded the car saying it was all in the bet. Angel didn't have the guts to tell Spike that he really did love Buffy, although he had no intentions of telling anyone soon. The life of a guy was so confusing sometimes. 


	4. Seeing Oz

Chapter Four "Oh come here sweetheart"  
"Mum. Can you please stop squishing me to death."  
"oh sorry hunny. I'm just so glad to see you home."  
"Yeh mum i got that"  
"Sorry. so how was your journey?"  
"Long."  
"do you want something to eat. You look hungrey?"  
"No im OK mum. I'm just gonna go out for a bit."  
"but Buffy you just got back. Where you gonna go out this hour."  
"Just out. i need some air. I might pop down to the Bronze and see if Oz's band are playing tonight."  
"Ok. just don't be out to late"  
"Sure mum"  
Buffy was tired. She had just travelled all the way from New York and now she was going to the bronze. not because she really wanted to. More to get out of the way of her mother who was fussing over her. the only real reason for going to the Bronze was to see her cousin Oz. They were close and he had even fallen for one of her best friends, Willow. Oz normally hung out with his mates, Fred, Gunn and Wesley but they were on holiday at the moment so she knew he'd be alone. walking into the Bronze Buffy could hear the band playing the song they called "Stubben Heights." they normally played that as their finishing song so she sat down on the table nearest to the stage and waited for Oz to finish playing. It was going to be one long night.  
  
Angel was fed up. he had finally agreed to go out with that Darla chick just to make Spike happy and now he was stuck waiting in the line for the bronze because she wanted to go there. the whole date had been a bore. All she talked about was her-self and when she wasn't doing that, she was touching him in places he'd rather not be touched. he just wanted to go home and to bed but he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Walking into the Bronze, at last, with Darla stuck on his arm, he reconised the music as Oz's band, Dingoes ate my babies. he was a huge fan of that band. It was probabily because Buffy had introduced him to Oz and got him into there music. now he couldn't imagine a life without it.  
Pushing through the crowds of people, he seated Darla down at a table and walked towards the bar. He ordered the drinks and payed and walked back the table. After seating him-self down on the oppisite side of the table to Darla his eyes started to wander around the Bronze. He saw all the regulars who went there but his eyes landed on a blond seated at the front table by the stage. If he hadn't of known better he would have thought it was Buffy. but it couldn't be. He knew she came back today but she wouldn't come staright to the bronze would she. Unless she wanted to see Oz. Lifting his eyes from the blond he turned back to face darla who was blabbering on about somehting to do with work. Deciding he needed another drink he lifted him-self out of the chair and walked across to the bar. Turning his head slightly he noticed the familiar blond had gone from the table and when he turned back he found that his drink was done. Picking it up and then paying he turned around and started walking back to the table when he cashed into something. No. Not something, someone.  
Looking down he reconised the person as the blond, buffy.  
"buffy"  
Lifting her eyes off the cheast she had bumped into she looked at the guy she had been hoping to see at sometime.  
"Angel"  
"Um. this is a surprise. I mean i knew you were back today but why are you at the bronze?"  
"Oh yeh. that. Well mum was fussing so i came to see Oz. What are you doing here?"  
"Oh i um." How was he surposed to tell her that he was on a date with another girl after what he had said to her.  
"Well....."  
"Im on a date with darla. spike set me up and i couldn't say no"  
"Sure you couldn't. Listen Oz has finished so im going to go now. have a nice time on your DATE" Buffy hadn't meant to sound so cold then but she did and she didn't care. How stupid was she to think he'd wait for her. 


End file.
